Surprise Breakfast
by The Wandering Muse
Summary: one-shot, word prompt being breakfast issued from FB group challenge. Storyline AU-ish but should be set after "She's Come Undone" episode. Part of Head Over Heels Collection. Check my profile for new updates!


**A/N: Okay, I'm back from a very long hiatus. My first Vampire Diaries fic just happens to be one-shot as part of FB group challenge. Enjoy!**

* * *

Elena lies in bed with her eyes closed, replaying last night's events. She vividly recalled the heavy make-out session. She remembered the feeling when touched by her in all the right places. All Elena could think about was the fact that she had never felt this way with anyone else before, except with her previous boyfriends, but this was heightened. That was the best night of her life. She smiles unconsciously, on the things the older vampire can do to her. Elena turns over to reach for her, only to grasp emptiness. Slowly, her brown eyes open and squint into the morning sunrays, momentarily blinding her. Once again, she is all alone on an empty bed. Reality has settled back into place. She never stays, always leaving before dawn.

It's just poor Elena and an empty bed, moreover an empty house. Elena groans in frustration, wishing every morning she wouldn't wake up to an empty bed but that her other half will be lying next to her in contentment. But no, her life isn't normal. She's a doppelganger, for God's sake. Since when is her life ever so simple? A soft metal chink startles Elena and she concentrates with her enhanced hearing. Liquid sloshing in a container, quick chopping noises, and then Elena begins to smell the wonderful aroma of bacon and eggs wafting in and she unconsciously lick her lips and heads out of the room, pausing to wrap a pink fluffy bathrobe around herself.

The same thought keeps playing a mantra and Elena felt as if this was a dream that she wasn't quite awake yet because she couldn't have stayed. _She always leaves._ She creeps downstairs, hands gripping the railing tightly, afraid to see what happens next. She hopes this is real. To know that she stays this time, to feel assured she will be here this time. Elena smells the delicious breakfast aroma and it compelled her to move towards the source.

And there she is, in all her beautifulness, with her back towards the younger vampire, humming away as she fries the bacon. Elena spies a breakfast tray, all neatly set up with a tall glass of orange juice and a plate of eggs. Elena is pleasantly surprised that the older vampire is cooking breakfast for her. It's a first. So she stays there stunned for a while and then starts to grin mischievously. If she was going to surprise her with breakfast; well she is in for a surprise. And so, with her being distracted, Elena easily makes her way and wraps both arms around the other's waist, firmly pinning her against the stove. She plants wild kisses starting from her neck to her shoulder, nipping her in the process.

Elena felt her jump slightly and chuckle at the fact that she successfully managed to surprise a vampire who is 500 years older.

"Elena!"

She ignores the brunette and continues with the ministrations. This is a dream come true. This is real.

"Elena! Babe!"

She lifts her head to meet her mirror self staring at her surprised and amused. "Yes, Katherine?"

"Do you want your bacon burnt or not?"

She pouts and allows the older vampire to scoop the bacon off the frying pan and onto the plate with eggs. "I was going to bring you breakfast but this is a lovely surprise."

"You stayed. I had to know this is real and not another dream." Elena spoke quickly, almost interrupting her lover. Katherine tilts her head in concern and moves towards her doppelganger, one hand reaching to lightly hold her waist whilst the other slips past the bathrobe and caress her breast, tweaking her nipple. Elena moans from the touch and Katherine kisses her, effectively shutting her up. "Still think this is a dream yet, Elena?"

Elena shakes her head and tries to kiss Katherine once more but she pulled away from the younger vampire, firmly shaking her head. "Breakfast first, babe."

"Tease."

"Hey, you started it."

Elena eyes her warily and plops down on a stool, with Katherine pushing the breakfast tray towards her. "You're staying, right?"

Katherine moves closer to Elena, concerned as she replied, "Honey, we're not in Mystic Falls anymore. Of course, I'm staying."

_Not in Mystic Falls anymore? Then where the hell am I?_ Elena starts to panic visibly and Katherine reaches over to hug her firmly, kissing her forehead and whispering, "You're safe with me. They won't hurt you anymore."

* * *

**A/N: Feel free to review. If the story sounds weird to you, that's because I had to rewrite it to a third person point-of-view and not a you-based. You-based is on tumblr.**


End file.
